Feliz aniversário, meu amor!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Enganar a namorada em seu aniversário pode ser uma tarefa difícil, mas um maroto pode conseguir!  Ok, ficou horrível o sumário, mas a fic ficou mais bonitinha! [Presente de aniversário para a miguxa Chris]


Feliz Aniversário, Meu Amor

Por Theka Tsukishiro

_**Disclamer:**_ Harry Potter não me pertencem, são de J.K. Rowling, Warner e etc, etc, etc... Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos e apenas para diversão das pessoas e minha.

_**Explicações e Agradecimentos:**_ A personagem Sarah Perks, é a personagem original de minha amiga Chirs, agradeço a ela por me deixar usá-la nesse fic. Obrigada miguxa! Gillyane De Burgh é minha personagem original, Lucian e Pandora Madley são os personagens originais de minha amiga Chris Panpan, que também me autorizou a usá-los. Dolo ocê Panpan!(Mokona saltitante!) E não me esquecendo de Dylan McGregor, personagem usado por Tay. Ambos os personagens saíram dos RPGs em que eu fazia parte, Malfeito Feito e Hogwarts, O Legado, este último sendo criação minha. A ambientação será do sexto ano, mas não esperem ver um James e uma Lilly juntos. Peço licença ao Administrador e Criador do RPG Malfeitor, Leandro (amigo de todas as horas) para poder ambientar minha fic do modo que, eu a ficwriter achei melhor. Então vou tudo mudar! Plágios serão punidos com um belo Avada Kdavra no meio das fuças!

**oOoOoOo**

Tinha mesmo de admitir, enganar Sarah o dia todo não iria ser fácil. Ele sabia disso, mas como era um jovem persistente, tinha de tentar. Olhou para os lados e viu os amigos inseparáveis começando a pegar suas coisas para o dia de aula. Olhou para sua própria mochila e certificou-se de que tudo estava lá dentro. Abriu o malão e viu o bonito presente ali guardado, o laço de fita vermelha adornando a pequena embalagem. Sorriu e olhando para o melhor amigo, sorriu.

- Ela vai gostar, Prongs! E hoje pode contar com a nossa ajuda! Ela nunca irá descobrir o que a espera! – Sirius Black sorriu dando um tapinha no braço do amigo e o levou junto para fora do dormitório dos sextanistas.

James sorriu e seguiu juntamente com ele sendo seguidos por Peter e Remus. Os Marauders dificilmente eram vistos separados logo cedo, e naquele dia não iria ser uma exceção. Pelo caminho, já no grande saguão, o jovem avistou Severus Snape, não iria perder uma oportunidade daquelas e, discretamente apontou sua varinha para o jovem de Slytherin e murmurou um feitiço.

- Chevelures! – Da ponta de sua varinha um rosa quase fosforescente dirigiu-se para o distraído aluno, que foi atingido e nem reparou que seus cabelos negros e escorridos haviam mudado para aquela cor chamativa. Segurando um pouco os passos esperou que ele adentrasse no salão principal e pouco tempo depois, isso depois de vários alunos entrarem. Ele os amigos adentraram.

Fora difícil segurar o riso e ao se aproximarem da mesa da casa vermelha e dourada, a linda jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos já estava sentada tomando seu café. Ela dirigiu os olhos brilhantes para os recém chegados, mas não disse nada, pois eles estavam rindo muito. Olhando para as mesas, quis entender o que de fato havia acontecido. Foi quando viu Severus espumando de raiva berrando a plenos pulmões que iria encontrar quem havia feito aquilo com ele. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, olhou para o namorado e seus amigos, tinha certeza pelo riso incontido nos rostos já muito conhecidos que um deles tinha feito isso e, ao perceber que James a olhava perguntou apenas movendo os lábio se havia sido ele. Ao vê-lo sorrir, quase gargalhou, mas tentou fazer carinha feia.

Voltou seus olhos para uma voz conhecida, uma não, várias e bem ao lado dela. Ao se voltar viu as amigas: Pandora Madley, a loirinha endiabrada e, acredite monitora de Ravenclaw, Gillyane De Burgh, a texuga lourinha, avoada e também monitora de Hufflepuff e seu 'enfim' namorado Lucian Madley, o sétimanista que as luas cheias sumia da escola.

- Pensou que esqueceríamos de seu aniversário não foi? – Perguntou Gilly sorrindo e tirando de dentro da mochila um pacote com um monte de florzinhas e um laço branco de cetim. – Espero que goste, é um presente meu e de Lucian! – Sorriu olhando para o namorado que lhe cingia a cintura.

- Sim, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar mais do meu presente! – Falou Pandora sorrindo divertida e colocando uma caixa quadrada com o logo da HoneyDucks. – Vai eu não me importo que você abra o presente da Texuga primeiro! – Riu fazendo uma careta para a cunhada. – Você sabe que eu te amo, não é Gilly! – Remediu ao ver a amiga fazendo uma careta.

- Vocês duas querem deixar a Sarah abrir os presentes e pararem de tagarelarem? – Riu Lucian dando um beijo estalado no rosto da jovem que ficara em pé e tinha os presentes nas mãos. – Feliz aniversário, Sarah! Espero que seus melhores sonhos se realizem no dia de hoje! – E olhou para a direção de James que parecia prestar atenção ao que acontecia.

- Puxa vida, gente! Não precisava... Obrigada Lucian, como sempre um belo cavaleiro! – Gracejou Sarah sorrindo. – Vamos abrir os presentes então! – Começou abrindo o presente de Lucian e Gilly e arregalou os olhos ao ver o bonito par de brincos dourados com pedrinhas vermelhas incrustadas na lateral todo do coração. – Puxa vida! Vocês não precisavam mesmo! – E abraçou Gillyane e Lucian depois. – Muito obrigado!

- É para usar viu! – Gilly sorriu divertida a vendo sem brincos. – E já que você esqueceu de colocar os seus essa manhã, pode ir tratando de colocá-lo na orelha! – E esperou até vê-la colocar os brincos. – Perfeito! Sah... Felicidades, e hoje o dia é todo para você. – Deu uma piscadela e esperou para ver o que Pandy havia comprado para a amiga.

Sarah abriu delicadamente o papel. Gilly poderia jurar que se Sah demorasse um pouquinho mais, Pandora iria pegar o presente de suas mãos e iria ela mesma picotar o papel.

Arregalando os olhos castanhos, Sarah soltou uma exclamação. – Pandy, você não se esquece que eu amo esses chocolates. – E a caixa de bombons finos pode ser vista por todos que estavam prestando atenção.

- Eu nunca mais vou esquecer, ainda mais depois daquela nossa festinha antes do inicio do ano letivo! – Riu ao ver a cara que o irmão a fuzilava! – Não adianta ficar bravinho, Luluzito! Já aconteceu e você e Dylan nos pegaram! – Sorriu divertida. – E veja, isso ajudou a você e a Texuga! – Piscou e gargalhou sendo acompanhada por Sarah.

- Por favor, Pandy! – E murmurando. – James não sabe da festinha?! – Riu-se divertida! – Lembra... Homens não eram permitidos! – E voltou a sorrir.

- E como vou me esquecer, a Texuga e eu até cantamos para o Luluzito e Dylan! – Sorriu divertida. – Mas que bom que você gostou, fico contente e também depois vamos querer bolo! – Riu, mas ao olhar para a mesa e não ver nada só o café da manhã mesmo, fez uma carinha falsamente triste. – Que pena... Sem bolo! – Abraçou apertado a amiga e dando-lhe um beijo no rosto brincou. – Não vá fazer nada que eu não faria com esses bombons de licor! – E dando tchauzinho, acompanhou o irmão e a amiga até a mesa de Hufflepuff e seguiram depois para a de Ravenclaw.

Sarah sentou-se novamente ao lado de uma de suas amigas de Gryffindor e sorrindo voltou a tomar seu café. Desviou os olhos novamente e observou James conversar com Sirius, Peter e Remus animadamente. – _"O que será que não o fez vir falar comigo direto!"_ – pensou tomando um pouco do suco de laranja e comendo mais um pouco.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado entre os amigos, James observava a namorada discretamente. Queria muito poder fazer diferente, mas era aniversário dela e, pela surpresa e poder ver os olhinhos brilhante e a felicidade dela iria valer por todo o seu silêncio.

- Se não quiser que a Sarah desconfie do que está preparando, aconselho a você que aja normalmente. – Remus falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Eu sei Moony, mas está difícil não olhar para ela. – James encarou o amigo.

- Então se eu fosse você, não olharia agora. – Peter falou baixinho enquanto brincava com uma torrada nas mãos.

Ao olhar par ao lado viu a namorada rodeada pelas amigas e o namorado da lourinha de Hufflepuff. Eles estavam entregando os presentes para Sarah.

- Droga... – Murmurou James. Sabia que agora iria parecer estranho ele não ir até ela, mas manteve-se firme.

Pensativo, voltou a tomar seu café e mesmo tendo de passar aos olhos de sua querida Sarah como um completo esquecido, por enquanto, conseguiu relaxar, pois os amigos como sempre faziam planos e mais planos. E não era preciso dizer que a maioria destes planos incluía os alunos de Slytherin.

**oOoOoOo**

Na primeira aula daquele dia, Poções com o professor Slughorn, assim que Pandy e Gilly entraram na sala, quase todos os lugares já haviam sido tomados.

- Eu te disse para largar logo do Luluzito, não?! – Pandy implicou ao colocar a mochila no chão e sentar-se a frente de Potter e Black quase no fundo da sala.

- A não, nem comece Pandy! Eu vi você e Dylan juntinhos e, senão fosse por Lucian o puxando literalmente, talvez nem estivéssemos aqui ainda. – Protestou a lourinha fazendo fusquinha e rindo depois juntamente com a amiga.

- Será que Sah ficaria brava se eu pedisse alguns bombons que lhe dei? – Pandy sorriu divertida. – Sabe com é...

- Pandora...! Depois você tem coragem de dizer que eu sou a chocolatra! – Gilly ralhou com a amiga.

Dando de ombros, Pandora ajeitou os cabelos para trás dos ombros e pareceu sossegar. Gilly revirou os olhos e pegou o livro de poções, pergaminhos, o tinteiro e a pena de gavião os deixando sobre a mesa.

Sirius ao lado de James sorriu matreiro e tombando um pouco para perto do amigo gracejou num murmúrio. – Ainda bem que eu consegui dissuadi-lo de comprar aquela caixa de bombons, ein Prongs?

James o fuzilou com os olhos, mas não pode evitar sorrir depois, pois ele sabia e tinha de admitir que o amigo havia acertado ao lhe aconselhar a comprar outra coisa.

- É... Padfoot, você tinha razão, mas não vá se sentir o 'cara' por causa disso. – Gracejou.

- Mas eu sou o cara e, você tem que admitir isso!

James balançou a cabeça. Ele sabia que ainda estava para nascer alguém mais convencido do que Sirius Black.

**oOoOoOo**

Sarah chegou a sala poucos minutos antes do professor e sentou-se ao lado de uma das amigas de Gryffindor. Ela e James ainda não tinham se falado e, a jovem um pouco orgulhosa não iria correr atrás do namorado, ainda mais se não havia acontecido nada entre eles.

Slughorn saudou os alunos com o mesmo estilo pomposo de ser e, deu início a aula.

**oOoOoOo**

No início fora até fácil para a jovem Perks prestar atenção às explicações do professor. Anotava tudo fazendo a pena de falcão deslizar rapidamente sobre o pergaminho. Mas as coisas se complicaram quando ela começara a fazer a poção. Enquanto pilava os ingredientes e cortava em minúsculos pedacinhos os ingredientes que eram necessários, começou a pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Se tudo estava bem entre o namorado e ela por que de tudo aquilo? Haviam ficado até tarde juntos no salão comunal... Puxou pela memória e não havia dito nada ou feito algo para que James a tratasse daquele jeito. Quase cortara o dedo e até mesmo por isso resolvera deixar as preocupações de lado.

"_Droga Sarah, vai ver ele acordou do lado errado da cama. Mas o que eu tenho com isso? Talvez ele não tenha... Ora... Mas como ele poderia esquecer meu aniversário?"_ – Estava espumando de raiva e quase havia invertido um dos ingredientes sendo salva pela amiga que lhe segurou a mão.

- O que tem você hoje? Quase colocou a infusão de losna primeira!

- Não foi nada... Apenas... Obrigada! – Agradeceu colocando o ingrediente correto. – _"Olha só o que quase fiz... Ai, ai, ai... James vai ver só!"_ – Pensou começando a ficar brava.

**oOoOoOo**

Fazer uma poção quando se está completamente no mundo da lua e com os pensamentos perdidos, não é uma coisa muito boa. James parecia não ser ele mesmo. Sentia-se um lixo, mas depois quando a surpresa já tivesse sortido o efeito, ele sentir-se-ia melhor.

Enquanto ele esperava a poção esfriar um pouco, releu o modo de preparo. – _"Até aqui tudo bem!"_ – Pensou e deixou que um sorriso satisfeito lhe iluminasse o rosto de traços bonitos. Sentiu um leve cutucão nas costas e olhou para trás deparando-se com os olhos brilhantes de Wormtail. Moveu os lábios sem emitir som algum perguntando o que o outro queria.

Peter com um gesto de cabeça indicou para onde ele deveria olhar. Curioso, James olhou mais para frente do outro lado e, viu que Snape ainda tinha os cabelos rosa. Segurando para não rir, o jovem capitão do time de quadribol voltou seus olhos para o caldeirão.

Slughorn começava a circular pela sala dando dicas e ao passar ao lado dos quatro Gryffindors não entendeu qual era a piada.

- Muito bem! O que está acontecendo por aqui? – Perguntou ao lado de Black.

- Nada professor, apenas lembramos de uma piada. – Sirius deixou que um sorriso maroto surgisse em seus lábios.

- Então sugiro que se controlem e façam a poção senão quiserem perder pontos! – Ameaçou Slughorn os encarando com os olhos faiscantes e seguiu mais para frente. Espantou-se ao para ao lado de seu melhor aluno em poções. – O que é isso, senhor Snape? Está querendo criar moda?

- Não professor! Alguém me enfeitiçou e, não consegui desfazer o feitiço. – Respondeu sem baixar os olhos.

Sem dizer nada, o professor apontou a varinha para o aluno e fez com que a cor negra escorrido voltasse para os cabelos do mesmo. Balançando a cabeça Slughorn sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e olhou para todos com seu jeito enfadonho.

**oOoOoOo**

No final da aula, todos tiveram de envasar a poção em pequenos frasquinhos, etiqueta-los com o nome e a casa as quais pertenciam deixando-os sobre a mesa do professor.

James havia sido um dos primeiros a sair da sala com os amigos e, ficara do lado de fora esperando encostado na parede pela saída de sua querida namorada.

Quando ela finalmente saiu, James a puxou pela mão a abraçando apertado e sem dizer nada dando-lhe um beijo exigente e sedutor.

- Meu pedido de desculpas por não ter ido dizer bom dia! – Disse assim que seus lábios se separaram.

- Já estava me perguntando o que havia acontecido. – Sarah o encarou com um sorriso lindo nos lábios.

- Não aconteceu nada... Acredite. – Respondeu a abraçando e indo para a próxima aula.

"_Talvez ele não tenha esquecido!"_ – Sarah pensou ao finalmente entrarem na sala de aula de Transfigurações.

**oOoOoOo**

- É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu... – Minerva McGonagall explicava pela última vez. Havia perdido a paciência com um dos alunos de Slytherin. – Basta girar, apontar e pronunciar as palavras mágicas.

- Será que a professora chupou limão no café da manhã? – Perguntou Peter sentando atrás de Sirius e James.

Sirius segurou o riso levando um belo cutucão de James que também tinha as mãos a boca.

- Eu não sei, mas agradeceria se você ficasse quieto. – Pediu Remus concentrando-se no que fazia e sendo o primeiro dos marauders a conseguir transfigurar corretamente seu caderno em um filhote de texugo.

- Muito bem senhor Lupin! – Minerva sorriu ao passar pela mesa e ver o animalzinho nos braços do monitor.

Não demorou muito e todos da sala conseguiram transfigurar os objetos escolhidos em animais, certo que alguns ainda mantinham certas características dos objetos.

Sarah fora uma das primeiras alunas a transfigurar sua pena em um falcão. Sorria feliz e ao olhar para trás viu quando James transfigurou seu tinteiro em um esquilo. Ela lhe sorriu e ele deu-lhe uma piscadela.

O silêncio fora quebrado pelos miados, coaxados, latidos e outros barulhos dos animais. Minerva estava contente e indo para o quadro negro, bateu a varinha colocando alguns tópicos no quadro.

Aproveitando que a professora estava de costas, Lucius Malfoy que estava sentando ao lado de Narcisa Black, fez seu tinteiro transfigurado em aranha flutuar a frente da jovem De Burgh, que brincava descontraída com o gatinho branco que na verdade era um pequeno estojo para guardar suas penas. Ao levantar os olhos e deparar-se com o bicho peçonhento, Gilly segurou o braço de Pandy e colou as costas na cadeira. Deu um grito assim que o bicho pareceu avançar para si e de um pulo ficou de pé.

Rápido como um raio, Lucius fez com que a aranha voltasse para sua mesa bem a tempo, pois a professora McGonagall olhava para a sala a procurando pela autora do escândalo.

- Senhorita De Burgh! Pode me dizer por que tamanho escândalo? – Perguntou Minerva se aproximando da aluna ainda de pé.

- Uma aranha! – Balbuciou Gilly com o rosto em chamas. Ela morria de medo de aranhas.

- Por causa de uma aranha? – Perguntou não acreditando.

- Professora alguém fez uma aranha flutuar bem na frente de Gillyane! – Pandora correu em auxílio da amiga e olhou para os lados e para trás até localizar Lucius Malfoy com um sorriso vitorioso acariciando o corpo de uma aranha. – Foi ele! – Apontou para o jovem louro de frios olhos azuis.

- Como ousa dizer que fui eu? – Lucius a fuzilou com os olhos. A voz fria e sem emoção. – Não sou o único com uma aranha aqui! – E já se dava por vitorioso.

- Mas eu vi quando ele levitou a aranha até a jovem! – A voz de Sirius Black ribombou na sala. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de Lucius e não deixaria o mesmo se sair bem em cima da jovem de Hufflepuff.

- Volte para o seu lugar. – Pediu Minerva a aluna e observando os dois alunos que pareciam se estranhar. – Finite Incantatem! – Falou alto trazendo todos os objetos de volta a sua forma original. – A classe está dispensada... Menos o senhor Malfoy.

Lucius fuzilou Sirius com os olhos e bufou contrariado. Um dia ele pegaria Black de jeito.

Passando por Sirius, Gilly agradeceu com um sorriso e seguiu ao lado de Pandy.

Logo atrás das duas, Sarah se aproximou do grupo de garotos. – Como sempre só poderia ser o infantil Lucius Malfoy. Todo mundo sabe da aversão e medo que Gilly tem de aranhas.

- E ainda bem que nosso cavaleiro de armadura viu quando Lucius levitou a aranha! – Peter comentou sorrindo.

- Isso, Peter... Faça com que ele se sinta o mais fodão ainda! – Remus revirou os olhos ao dizer aquilo.

- Eii... Mas eu sou o cara e o fodão! – Sirius gargalhou. Sua risada ribombando pelo corredor.

- A modéstia chegou e parou! – James riu e passou o braço cingindo a cintura esguia da namorada.

- Sim, ele passou várias vezes pela fila da modéstia antes de nascer. – Gracejou Sarah mostrando a língua para Padfoot.

Colocando as mãos sobre o coração, Sirius revirou os olhos para depois colocar uma mão na testa fazendo um dramalhão. – Você feriu os meus mais profundos sentimentos.

- Touche, meu velho! – James gargalhou apontando a varinha no peito de Sirius. Dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Sarah, seguiram para o salão principal. O almoço deveria estar sendo servido.

**oOoOoOo**

- Por onde andou mandrião? – As mãos na cintura e a carinha feia que Pandy fazia ao encarar Dylan McGregor, seu namorado, não era uma das melhores.

Sorrindo e dando-lhe um selinho, ele lhe mostrou um embrulho aveludado.

- Oh Dy... É para mim? – Perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha tentando pegar o presente que ele erguia acima de sua cabeça evitando que ela alcançasse.

- Não, não é para você! – Respondeu Dylan sentando-se e colocando o pequeno embrulho no bolso.

- Então para quem é? Com quem você está me traindo? – Perguntou ela sentando-se entre o namorado e o irmão.

- Vê se cresce Pandora! Com sua marcação cerrada, com quem Dylan iria te trair? – Lucian chamou a atenção da irmã.

- Com a Murta?

- Pandora... Preste atenção no que eu vou te dizer. – Dylan começou a explicar-lhe como quem explica para uma criança. – Lembra que eu te contei que a 'encomenda' para Sarah não tinha chegado? – E ao vê-la balançar a cabeça positivamente prosseguiu. – Pois bem, é o presente dela.

- E não poderia ter um para mim também? – Falou fazendo bico. – Dylan mau...

- Pan... Às vezes acho que você quer tudo só para você! – Gracejou Dylan a pegando pela mão. – Vai... Vamos comigo entregar esse presente antes que você se apodere dele! – Rindo divertido.

- Olha que eu lhe atiro algo! – Resmungou Pandy ficando de pé.

- Que falta de originalidade, Pandora!? Sandália você me acertou da vez que você e Gilly chegaram de pilequinho. E não faz muito tempo isso! – E gargalhou.

- Será que você poderia abafar esse acontecimento? – Perguntou antes de parar ao lado da amiga que almoçava tranquilamente à mesa de Gryffindor. – O que? Novamente sem bolo!? Sarinha... Assim não dá! Você faz aniversário , ganha presentes mas não dá bolinho com chantilly para as pessoas amigas?

- Pandora, não me trinca de vergonha! – Pediu Dylan revirando os olhos.

**oOoOoOo**

Sarah que almoçava sossegadamente levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Pandy as suas costas. Levantou-se a tempo de ver Dylan, o bonito namorado da amiga, revirando os olhos.

- Não ligue para ela, Pandora é aficionada por bolos. – Riu Dylan. – Olá James, rapazes! – Saudou ao vê-los olhar para trás.

- Isso não é novidade! – Gracejou Sarah mostrando a língua ao mesmo tempo em que Pandy também lhe mostrava.

- Feliz aniversário, jovem! – Dylan desejou retirando o pequeno embrulho aveludado do bolso e o colocou nas mãos de Sarah.

- Puxa vida! Mas não precisava! – Sarah estava sem graça.

- Se não quiser eu aceito! – Pandora riu ao olhar para a amiga.

- Pandora!

- Está bem... – Revirou os olhos ao ser repreendida pelo namorado. – Abre Sah! Quero saber se vai gostar!

Atendendo ao pedido da amiga, Sarah abriu a caixinha para encontrar dentro uma linda e fina corrente de ouro com um coração igual ao dos brincos.

- São parecidos... – E tocou a orelha. – Eu amei... Obrigado!

- Sim Sarah... Quando Lucian e Gilly saíram para comprar seu presente, eu por acaso me encontrei com eles e como o par dos brincos havia sido vendido separadamente por engano, tive de encomendar. – Dylan se explicou. – Espero que goste e use! – Sorriu lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto e se despedindo puxou Pandy antes que ela falasse mais alguma coisa.

– Eu amei... Obrigado!

**oOoOoOo**

James trocou olhares com os amigos e não se levantou quando Dylan e Pandora chegaram. A cada minuto ele se complicava mais. Daquela forma Sarah talvez brigasse com ele e, assim que ela sentou-se ao seu lado, ele se preparou para ouvir um cortado que não veio. Olhou de relance para ela e segurou a vontade de jogar tudo para o ar e a abraçar e entregar-lhe o presente ali mesmo. Mas segurou-se mais uma vez.

**oOoOoOo**

Depois do almoço os alunos do sexto ano tinham a tarde vaga e, James já havia combinado com os amigos que iriam arrumar tudo para mais a noite.

Ao chegarem a sala comunal, James agradeceu muito a Merlin por Sarah ir conversar com as meninas que queriam comemorar o aniversário dela no dormitório. Assim, Remus, Sirius, Peter e ele seguiram para uma sala vazia do 4º andar.

Com o Marauders Map na mão, James proferiu as palavras para o abrir. – Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom! – Tocou com a ponta da varinha de leve no pedaço de pergaminho e, em segundos linhas davam formas a lugares e, pequenas flâmulas com nomes e passos surgiam dizendo onde cada pessoa estava.

- Aqui está Filch! – Indicou Sirius com o dedo. – Perto da biblioteca.

- Ótimo! Assim poderemos sair sossegados pela passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador. – Peter sorriu esfregando as mãos.

- Certo, mas creio que a luz do dia o mais correto seria irmos pela passagem que nos leva até a HoneyDucks. – Remus que de todos era o que mais se preocupava com a segurança e demais coisas, falou pensativo.

- É... Remus tem razão. – James estava pensativo. – Melhor seguirmos até a passagem secreta logo, ou teremos de arriscar pelo Salgueiro. – E batendo a varinha no mapa. – Malfeito feito! – Assim como o mapa surgiu, ele desapareceu.

Saíram da sala e seguiram rapidamente pelos corredores até alcançarem a passagem secreta. Em poucos minutos saiam na HoneyDucks, onde aproveitaram para comprar alguns doces.

Não demoraram muito para chegar a Casa dos Gritos e, lá começaram a arrumar o quarto maior, onde o piano de calda estava. Ajeitaram todo o local e se certificaram de não terem esquecido nada. Nem mesmo as grossas cortinas foram esquecidas.

- Acho que está tudo nos seus devidos lugares! – Sirius sentou-se no banco o piano e limpou o suor que lhe escorria pelo rosto.

- Sim, a noite Remus e eu traremos o bolo para cá. – Peter sorriu matreiro. – E depois esperarei Sarah e você, claro, como Wormtail para poder apertar o nó do Salgueiro o fazendo parar.

- Caras não sei como agradecer! – James sorriu.

- Não precisa... – Sirius deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. – Amigos são para essas coisas.

- Melhor voltarmos, ou seremos pegos em flagrante. – Remus passou a frente dos demais descendo as escadas que levavam para a passagem do salgueiro.

Peter, melhor dizendo o ratinho Wormtail, saiu pelo buraco do tronco do salgueiro e sentou-se sobre as patinhas traseiras. O salgueiro parou de se agitar e os rapazes puderem se distanciar sem perigo. Depois correndo pelo campo o ratinho transformou-se novamente em Peter quando já estava ao lado dos amigos.

Àquela hora não havia viva alma para fora do castelo e, assim cruzaram a distância dali até a entrada do castelo sem nenhum problema.

Aproveitando-se da mordomia por ser capitão de quadribol, James foi tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores. Quando voltou para o salão comunal encontrou-se com Sarah, que também já havia feito sua higiene corporal.

- Por onde você andou senhor Potter? – Sarah perguntou mal conseguindo esconder seus ciúmes.

- Calma minha linda! Eu estava com os rapazes até a pouco tempo atrás... – E sabiamente mudando de assunto. - ... Vamos indo, o jantar já deve ter sido servido. – Deu-lhe um selinho e cingiu-lhe a cintura a fazendo se achegar mais ao corpo dele e o acompanhar.

**oOoOoOo**

Sarah já estava perdendo as esperanças. Talvez James tivesse se esquecido mesmo de seu aniversário. Jantou muito pouco e, quando já estava às vias de fato de estourar com o namorado, resolveu que o melhor seria ficar quieta. Não era muito do seu estilo, mas não daria o gostinho das outras garotas que arrastavam uma árvore por seu namorado, verem uma briga ou algo do gênero.

James não era bobo e, já tinha percebido o jeitinho de sua namorada. A conhecia muito bem e sabia que ela estava se segurando. Preferiu não lhe dizer nada e, antes de sair da mesa com ela, trocou um olhar com os amigos que já sabiam que eles teriam uma hora certinha para pegarem o bolo e o levarem para a Casa dos Gritos.

De volta a sala comunal, Sarah encarou James não acreditando. Com as mãos na cintura e antes de sentar desferiu a chuva de palavras. – Você não se esqueceu de nada?

Engolindo em seco, mas mantendo a calma a encarou a puxando para sentar-se ao seu lado. – Não, eu acho que não! Vai Sah... Eu nunca esqueço de nada. Tenho uma boa memória! – Gracejou a segurando e a puxando mais para si. – Ainda é cedo, não me deixe sozinho. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido e deu-lhe um leve beijo no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Sarah não teve ação e sentiu o corpo todo estremecer. Era incrível, mesmo querendo ser sempre senhora de seus sentimentos e atos, como ela sentia-se fraquejar e render-se as carícias do namorado. Ela o encarou, queria retrucar com ele, mas antes que o fizesse ele a beijou, levando a ambos para um mundo somente deles. Quando finalmente separam os lábios, James avistou Remus chegar.

"_O sinal!"_ – Pensou dando um beijo na base do pescoço de Sarah. – _"Eles foram rápidos!"_ – Estava satisfeito. Agora só precisava de uma desculpa qualquer para conseguir tira-los dali. Checou as horas no relógio impaciente.

- O que foi? – Ronronou Sarah que havia apoiado a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não foi nada! – Respondeu dando-lhe um beijo nos cabelos. – Que tal darmos uma voltinha?

- Mas já...? Não podemos...

- Ninguém irá nos ver! – Respondeu retirando a capa de invisibilidade de dentro da blusa.

- Você sempre a leva ai? – Gracejou Sarah rindo e olhando para os lados.

- Não... Somente em ocasiões especiais e de extrema urgência. – Sorriu confiante. – Vamos vai...

- Temos muita gente acordada ainda. Podem dar por nossa falta.

- Podemos sair juntos... Embaixo dessa gracinha. – E bateu sobre a capa.

**oOoOoOo**

Sarah ainda não entendia como se deixava levar pelo namorado, mas enfim lá estavam eles... A capa da invisibilidade os ocultando.

James os levou para uma sala vazia e usando o feitiço lumus iluminou um pouco o lugar. Com a ajuda do Marauders Map, checou se poderiam seguir pelos corredores e sair da escola. Não temia usar o mapa perto de Sarah, pois ela já o conhecia, assim aproveitando-se que ela estava olhando pela janela, deu uma rápida olhada no salgueiro e sorriu. Wormtail estava lá como combinado.

- Vamos Sah... – Convidou a abraçando por trás e lhe dando um beijo na base do pescoço.

Sarah estremeceu e colocou suas mãos sobre as dele. – Para onde? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Você já vai ver... Apenas confie em mim. – E jogou-lhes a capa por cima saindo devagar da sala.

Fora fácil sair do castelo e, quando estavam próximos do salgueiro Sarah estacou.

- James é perigoso nos aproximarmos muito do salgueiro. – A voz sempre calma parecia temerosa.

- Calma! Espere e verá! – E tirando a capa da invisibilidade um pouco do rosto o deixou a mostra. Era o sinal para Wormtail. O salgueiro parou como se tivesse ouvido as palavras de James. – Venha, não podemos demorar.

Rapidamente eles entraram pelo buraco e, com a luz proveniente de suas varinhas seguiram de mãos dadas pelo túnel.

**oOoOoOo**

Assim que entraram na Casa dos Gritos, Sarah olhou para todos os lados. Nunca havia estado ali e, não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava.

- Onde estamos James?

- Na Casa dos Gritos, mas não tenha medo. – Pediu ele sorrindo. – Confie em mim, ok? A casa não é mal assombrada. – E ao vê-la concordar com um movimento de cabeça, levou-a para o andar de cima.

Antes de entrar no quarto que tinha a porta fechada, James parou a frente de Sarah e, pegando um lenço tapou-lhe a visão. – Calma, faz parte da surpresa! – Informou abrindo a porta. – Só retire a venda quando eu lhe madar. – E pegando-lhe pelas mãos a levou até o meio do quarto. Usando o feitiço lumus clareou o necessário apenas para achar o bolo e acender as velinhas. – Espere mais um pouco! – Pediu enquanto levitava o bolo até a frente dela. – Pode retirar a venda, meu amor!

Sarah retirou a venda improvisada devagar, piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar na penumbra e finalmente avistou o namorado e o bolo.

- Você não esqueceu! – Seus olhos marejaram de lágrimas.

- Não minha linda! – Sorriu se aproximando mais. – Apague as velas e faça um pedido!

Ela lhe sorriu, fechou os olhos ao fazer o pedido e em seguida os abriu assoprando as velinhas, que tornaram a acender mais quatro vezes até que James as desencantou.

- Peter... – Resmungou baixinho para que ela não ouvisse. – Ascenderam as velas nos castiçais e fez o bolo flutuar até o piano novamente.

Sarah finalmente pode olhar ao redor. Tudo estava muito limpo. O guarda-roupa há um canto, o piano de calda e na outra parede uma enorme cama com dossel bordô. Ficou rubra ao imaginar-se entre aqueles lençóis branquinhos como veio ao mundo nos braços do namorado. Balançou a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para James.

- Você fez tudo isso sozinho?

- Não... Os rapazes me ajudaram muito. – E se aproximou dela a abraçando e lhe beijando sedutoramente.

Quando se separaram a procura de ar, tinham as respirações alteradas e sorrindo, ele pegou uma pequena caixinha de veludo de dentro do casaco, ajoelhou-se a frente dela e sorrindo abriu a caixinha.

- Sarah, quer casar comigo? – E a encarou. Nunca em toda sua vida James achara eu um dia seria fisgado, mas ali estava sua cara metade, sua alma gêmea e, não estava disposto a abrir mão de sua felicidade. Por favor, diga que sim e serei o homem mais feliz de todo mundo bruxo.

Pega de surpresa Sarah novamente sentiu seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e sorrindo balançou a cabeça, mas forçou a voz a sair mesmo que embargada. – Claro que eu aceito!

Um lindo anel com diamantes lhe foi posto no dedo anular da mãe esquerda com era o costume, somente no casamento o par de alianças seria trocado.

James levantou-se, a enlaçou pela cintura e baixou um pouco sua cabeça. Roçou apenas os lábios nos dela, mordeu o lábio inferior e a beijou devagar, explorando cada cantinho daquela boca amada. Quando se separaram eles sorriam. Com a testa colocada a dela, beijou-lhe o narizinho.

- Feliz aniversário, meu amor! Que passemos juntos todos os outros que hão de vir! – E a puxou novamente para si a beijando ardorosamente.

Sarah enterrou as mãos nos cabelos rebeldes dele e, desejou ardentemente que o tempo não passasse.

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo, meu querido!

Sutilmente, James encantou o piano para que este começasse a tocar uma música romântica e, começou a dançar guiando a namorada devagar o mais próximo que podia da cama.

Aquela noite mágica poderia não ter fim, mas para James e Sarah... A noite era apenas uma pequena criança, fadada a ser cúmplice do amor dos dois...

**oOoOoOo**

...O dia já clareava quando finalmente adentraram no salão comunal. James parou a frente das escadas que levavam para a Ala Feminina e, beijou a namorada mais uma vez.

- Até daqui a pouco, meu anjo!

- Até, querido! – Ela soltou-se dele, mas sentiu que ele lhe segurava pela mão. Voltou-se devagar e o encarou.

- Queria ter ficado com você mais tempo, até o dia clarear totalmente. Tê-la em meus braços...

- Eu sei, mas você sabe que se McGonagall nos pegasse... E ainda corremos perigo. – Beijou-o na base da orelha e murmurou com os lábios roçando na mesma. – Eu adorei passar a noite com você, foi meu melhor presente. – E o beijou rapidamente e subiu correndo para o dormitório.

- Eu também adorei meu anjo! – E seguiu para seu próprio dormitório.

Sabia que teriam muitos desafios dali para frente, mas sentia-se bem para transpor e vencer todos por ela...

**Fim**

* * *

N/B: nhaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que fofaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 

Adorei a fics mokoninha... Parabéns por mais uma fics...

Pan: Tenho que vigiar a murta que geme agora ¬¬"

Gilly: Sim Panpan... Vai ter de a vigiar a partir de hoje! - revirando os olhos e rindo divertida.

Theka: Vocês duas vou te contar... ¬¬"

Chris: - Conta não que é longa História...

Pandy: - Eu gosto de historia...é pervertida? rindo

Theka: Me poupe sua doida!

N/A: Bom, gostaria de pedir desculpas aos fãs de HP, pois se cometi algum erro que me perdoem e avisem. Pessoas queridas, reviews, por favor... Isso me deixa feliz e faz com que continue a escrever.

* * *

**Chris:-**

**É... mais um ano que passamos juntas, as vezes brigando devido a minha ansiedade, teimosia e minha boca grande que não sabe parar (risos) no caso dedos que não se cansam de digitar. Ainda bem que apesar de tudo isso nossa amizade sobrevive... Caramba faz tempo não... Que você me é uma amiga especial... Que nossa amizade é verdadeira...**

**Miguxa... Feliz Aniversário... Muitas felicidades e, espero do fundo do meu coração que goste do seu presente.**

**Beijos **

**Theka **


End file.
